


Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

by crocs



Series: The Daggermobile [3]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: He squinted at Tandy in the low light of the streetlights outside, filtered by the worn windshield. As his eyes adjusted, he could slowly make out Tandy's features — her small nose, the bags under her eyes, her messily cut hair — and Tyrone smiled. Even at that hour, he was glad to see her.(Sequel toWon't Have To Drive Too Far.)





	Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Title from Tracy Chapman's Fast Car.

It was two AM.

It was two AM, and Tyrone was sliding into the Daggermobile's passenger seat, a bag of take out and coffee balanced on one hand and the other waving to Tandy. He ignored the way the worn fabric complained and sagged when he finally sat down; it had done so every time so far.

He squinted at Tandy in the low light of the streetlights outside, filtered by the worn windshield. As his eyes adjusted, he could slowly make out Tandy's features — her small nose, the bags under her eyes, her messily cut hair — and Tyrone smiled. Even at that hour, he was glad to see her.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say. Tandy messed with the radio connection, eventually giving up entirely. Tyrone took to fiddling with his keys.

"Oh," his friend realised. Tyrone's head snapped up in attention. "I packed an extra can of pepper spray in your go bag."

Suddenly, Tandy twisted in the driver's seat. Her hand reached blindly for something, clenched in the dark, and came back with a drawstring bag. She threw it in Tyrone's lap.

"Thanks?" He said, moving the bag from his lap to the car floor in front of him. He leant back in the chair, wincing at the creak it made. "…So did you have an extra can lying around, or…"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

Tyrone raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why?"

Tandy raised one back. "I'm a girl?"

"Fair enough."

She turned back to the windshield and pointed at the building in front of them. They were parked so they could see who was coming into it from any angle — or out. "So, who's the scumbag?"

Tyrone shook his head. "Why does it have to always to be about 'scumbags' with you?"

"Because everyone's a scumbag. You have to look out for number one, Tyrone." She rubbed her eyes, weary. Then she put a hand on the side of his seat, not quite touching his shoulder. "Everyone but you, Ty. That was implied."

"Okay," he acquiesced.

"So, the scumbag?" Tandy spoke in a stage whisper. She even cupped her mouth, and Tyrone stifled a laugh before schooling his expression.

"Oh, yeah. Not an actual guy. More like a location."

Tandy furrowed her brows.

Tyrone continued. "That apartment up there?"

"The one with the blue lights?"

"That's the one. That's the last known address of the vice cop that murdered my brother," he reported dully.

Tandy startled. "Holy shit," she swore. "I thought this was a stakeout for, like, some underling asshole —"

"— well, kinda —"

"— but this is the Head Asshole. We're waiting for the Head Asshole to show, Tyrone," she pressed, eyes Disney-wide.

"You know how wrong that sounds?"

"Yep, right as I was saying it." She hid her face in her hands. "You bring food?"

"Oh, yeah," Tyrone said. He reached down and retrieved the bag of take out, transferring the handle to Tandy's outstretched hand. "Here."

She opened it and immediately smelled it. "Is this from that hipster to-go place down on Twelfth?"

"Nah, the one on seventh," he replied. Tandy scowled. "It's good for you! Apparently." He bent down against the lax seatbelt again, this time producing two to-go cups. "Oh, and here's some coffee."

Tandy took a moment to survey the food. "Well, this'll make the car smell nice," she eventually decided.

Tyrone scoffed. "Like it's not like a hearse anyway."

Tandy gasped and patted the steering wheel comfortingly. "Shh. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Are you talking to the car?"

"Fun-ruiner."

"Crazy white girl," he said, laughing.

He sobered quickly. From seemingly nowhere, Tandy produced a u-shaped pillow and brushed off some lint. It was old, and a dull lavender color.

"Is that a neck pillow?" Tyrone asked, incredulously.

"Yeah," Tandy confirmed, putting it around her neck and leaning back in the driver's seat. "You take the night shift, I’ll take the morning." She closed her eyes.

"What?"

Tandy opened one eye. "You made me drive out here for a stakeout in the Daggermobile, I get to sleep first. Plus," she added, “I am a bit sleep deprived.”

"Oh. 'Night, then."

"'Night, Ty." She got into a more comfortable position, half leaning on the window.

In Tyrone's opinion, with her hair sticking out absolutely everywhere, she looked ridiculous. And kind of adorable.

"Uh, Tandy?" He ventured.

She groaned. "I'm sleeping."

He snorted. "You're responding to me in your sleep?"

"I'm _very_ talented," Tandy summarised.

"Your coffee's gonna get cold," Tyrone reminded her, toting the cup in question.

She made a grabby motion with her hands, eyes half open. "Give it to me. I'll chug it."

"That's possibly the worst idea you've had yet."

"Coffee helps me sleep."

"How?" He threw his hands up. "It has caffeine in it!"

"The radiation from the accident," she answered, and put her hands down, knowing she was defeated.

"Bullshit," he called from the passenger seat.

"You drink my coffee, then."

"Nah, I can't do that, that's like…" he shook his head. "It'll make me stay up all night."

She rolled her eyes, fully open now. "Which is the point of you taking the night shift."

"Tandy," Tyrone admonished.

"Tyrone," she replied with a smile, matching his tone.

He sighed. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

(Later, Tyrone really wished that that wasn't the time he found out Tandy slept with her eyes open.)

* * *


End file.
